


Holding on and Letting Go

by Project0506



Series: Rex adopts a Jedi [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Maybe in one universe Obi-Wan could have told Anakin to dismiss his vision.  In this universe, he's persuaded to see a different path.
Series: Rex adopts a Jedi [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684942
Comments: 57
Kudos: 834





	Holding on and Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> AKA effective adult communication and a bit of understanding of the others's point of view saves the galaxy

“So joint meditations address the metaphysical,” Captain Rex says. His voice is that sort of calm-sea even that hides storms. It seems Obi-Wan will have some competition for who takes the longest to forgive him after Vos. Funny, Obi-Wan had assumed that the last person would have been himself. “Now what is the plan to address the _practical_.” At the briefing table across from Obi-Wan, Anakin’s hands click furiously through a tiny droid. Captain Rex stands at his shoulder, a guard.

Put it out of your mind, Obi-Wan wants to say. The future is uncertain, visions are unreliable. Forget it, meditate, give your fear to the Force. That is what he wants to say.

No, he doesn’t want to say that. That’s the Jedi answer, and he doesn’t want to give it. How many times did Obi-Wan chafe under his own master’s ‘Live in the present’? How much did that advice ever help?

Anakin isn’t prone to visions, isn’t strong in the Unifying Force. He’s only had the one vision before, and that had nearly been disaster. Even if Obi-Wan doubts the veracity of it, worries about the source of it, the fact is the last vision had been correct. Obi-Wan had told him to ignore it then. If he had listened, he would have lost his mother.

And besides.

Obi-Wan glances around the room. Cody watches him expectantly, Anakin desperately. Captain Rex watches him with no expectation at all. Planning. He’s already working on how to fix what next Obi-Wan screws up.

When Anakin had a vision of his mother’s death, Obi-Wan told him to wait. When he had a vision of his wife’s death, he went to Captain Rex instead.

Doesn’t that say a lot? Obi-Wan is only even on the Resolute because Captain Rex called Cody, and Cody brought Obi-Wan with him.

Fix the practical. Obi-Wan can say all he wants about finding the source of the visions, but the source of Anakin’s _fear_ won’t disappear without practical, logical mitigation steps.

“We’ll need to get the senator off Coruscant,” the Captain says. He seems to be done waiting. Cody has always had too much patience for Obi-Wan’s tendency to move slowly, cautiously in matters of emotions. The Captain has no patience for Obi-Wan at all. Obi-Wan mourns the could-have-been he’s lost. Every indication he’s seen has shown that he and the Captain could have otherwise gotten on well. “Could you convince her to go to Naboo until they’re born? Have one of the handmaidens stand in as cover?”

“No,” Obi-Wan finally puts in. Fix the practical. Obi-Wan is an army tactician, why should he treat this any differently than a campaign? “Not Naboo.” The Unifying Force whispers, the way he would have told Anakin to ignore. “Alderaan.”

They’re all three of them confused, but willing to listen to his explanation.

“Even if the Senator retreats quietly, re-opening her home will hit tabloids.”

“And it’s common knowledge Nubians use body doubles,” Anakin agrees. “People would start asking questions anyway. But why Alderaan master?”

Anakin doesn’t seem to notice the slip, calling him master again. This has shaken Anakin even more than he’s shown, and that says a lot.

“Senator Organa is a dear friend of mine,” Obi-Wan shares, “so I would ask your discretion.” Nods from each. “He and the Queen have been trying to conceive for some time, but her health has made it challenging. It is not common knowledge but human reproductive research has exploded on Alderaan over the past decade. In their drive to assist their queen, Alderaan has probably become the highest authority on prenatal care in the galaxy. I truly believe that this vision has been pressed on you from some other source my dear, but if it’s a true one we’d be best prepared on Alderaan.”

Relief, howling and desperate buffets the room. Anakin chokes on a sob. _You believe me_ , he doesn’t say but Obi-Wan hears anyway. Anakin doesn’t mean it as an accusation. Obi-Wan hears one anyway.

Captain Rex touches the side of his general’s head, tips him to press his hip against Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin presses back. Turns. Presses his temple against his Captain, seeking comfort Obi-Wan could give him, if he would ever stop choosing one particular interpretation of his code over his padawan.

“Alderaan,” Anakin breathes as if it is salvation. Cody’s hand grips Obi-Wan’s arm in gratitude.

Captain Rex meets Obi-Wan’s eyes, inclines his head. It’s a step.

**Author's Note:**

> Man those Tuskens got kind of fresh didn't they? How lucky Shmi's son dropped in for a visit when they thought to start sniffing around the vapor farm. So lucky. Aren't we all glad that Shmi is perfectly okay and she and her son and their whole gruffly soft family are so very soft and warm and _totally okay because I have spoken_?


End file.
